a prank gone bad
by Amora12
Summary: What happens when Edward has to play a very mean prank on the one he love? Will it end there relationship or will edward make it up to bella.


_A prank gone bad…_

"_Edward you have to do it." Emmet demanded." Or you will have to stay away from her for a year.," I took a deep breathe. This was going to be the hardest thing I ever done in my life. We were all in the living room and Jessica Stanley wanted me to play a prank on my Bella. The only thing was that the prank was not funny at all. Bella came out of the bathroom. She came to sit by my side and kissed me. Her lips were always so warm and sweet. I signed. I wouldn't be able to stay away from her for a year._

"_Bella come with me.," Alice said sadly. We all knew that the prank was about to start. Alice walked out of the room with Bella following. I quickly got up and went into the closet and Jessica followed. She stretched up on her tiptoes to kiss me. I heard Alice come back with Bella._

"_Can you put that in the closet for me Bells.,"_

"_Sure, Alice.," Then the closet opened. Jessica Stanley was still kissing me. Bella's expression was shocked which swiftly turned to hurt then to anger. She grabbed Jessica by the hair and nearly dragged her out the closet. Once she was out of the closet I followed to see what was happening. I got there just in time to see Bella snap her wrist back and punch Jessica in the mouth. Jessica flew into the wall and I could see the blood dripping from her lip. Bella wasn't done with her yet. She walked over to Jessica and punched again. That is when I rapidly walked over to Bella and yanked her off Jessica._

"_Let go off Me.," Bella screamed and I could hear the tears in her voice. Her head fell back against my shoulder._

"_How could cheat on me? I thought you loved me." Bella whispered." Let go, I hate you." she screamed. My arms dropped not because she demanded me to, but because she said she hated me. My still heart felt like it shattered into a thousand many faucets. Although I knew she didn't mean it, it still hurt to hear it come out of her mouth. Once Bella was free she ran up the stairs and into Alice's room and I heard her slam the door. I was about to follow her. My Bella's heart was broken and I had to go fix it. Alice stopped me._

"_Let her calm down." Alice demanded.. I signed. I waited and Waited, but Bella never came out. Alice got up and walked to her bedroom. I listened harder. Though my ears and though her thoughts._

"_Bella?" I heard Alice call. The low sobs were getting louder and louder as she entered. Alice walked in further to find Bella sitting the bed with her face in her hands. "Bella." Alice said again but softer._

"_What do you want Alice?" Bella asked her voice low and husky. Alice walked over to her, wrapped her arms around Bella, and pulled her tightly to her side._

"_I'm so sorry." Alice said._

"_What do you have to be sorry for. I'm the one that was so __**stupid**__."_

"_What do you mean?" Alice asked._

"_I can't believe that I thought I was enough to-to satisfy him, but Jessica. How could he… cheat on me with-with her. I thought he loved me. I thought he cared. I thought we were going to be together forever… I thought I would be able to walk down the aisle with his ring on my finger. It seems that I was wrong. I was wrong about everything." She said starting to cry. She wasn't wrong I did love her. I wanted everything she wanted and more._

"_Bella don't ever say that. You think that you were the one lucky to have him but your wrong. Any one would be lucky to have you, and your dreams could possibly come true. Every Cinderella has a prince charming. They may make mistakes but they will still end up becoming your prince. Still end up being the cause of your happy ever after." Alice said sweetly._

_She laughed once without humor" I'm hardly a princess." Bella muttered._

"_not with that attitude. Come on your getting and Alice makeover." Alice thrilled._

"_Alice the last thing I'm in for is a makeover." Bella said sadly._

"_Think of it Bella. If you go to school looking hot or hotter I should say all the guys would be all over you and just between me you Edward get's jealous real easily." Alice said._

"_Fine Alice whatever makes you happy." Bella said._

"_yay." Alice thrilled. _

"_Alice can I sleep in here tonight?" Bella asked._

"_wait aren't you going back down stairs?" Alice asked._

"_Is Jessica down there?," Bella questioned. Alice nodded. "Then no, I don't want to see her right now." Bella said._

"_you should. She is still crying and bleeding. I cant believed you punched her like that." Alice stopped trying to see if she offended Bella. But Bella just laughed._

"_Goodnight Alice." she said as Alice walked out. _

_The next morning at school…_

_I hadn't spoken to Bella for at least twenty-four hours. We were in the lunch room and Bella still had not come to school yet. I waited watching the door. The doors opened and Bella walked in wearing a blue tank top, a black frilly skirt, with blue high heels on, carrying a black bag. "I cant believe Cullen cheated on that." Tyler Stevens was thinking. "Hey since Bella's free maybe I can get that." Mike was thinking. I was going mad all the different thoughts about my Bella. Bella walked in with Rosaline on one side of her and Alice on the other. I'd never seen Bella walk like that. She actually made sure her hips moved. Who was she? This was not the Bella I knew and loved. I signed. School sucked. A thousand guys surrounded Bella, offering to carry her books and walk her to class. Bella obviously didn't like the attention. I could see it in her eyes I was happy to be home all the thoughts at school were driving me crazy. Bella of course change out of the clothes Alice had put her in as soon as possible. I expected her to come down in her sweats as usual but this time she wore a black spaghetti strapped shirt with blue shorts. Bella was reading the book after a while she placed the book down and walked up the stairs. Alice followed her. I heard the door to my room close. _

"_What's wrong Bella? " Alice asked._

"_Alice is Edward and Jessica going out." Bella asked but before Alice could answer, Bella was babbling away. "I mean they can't be going out because technically I and he aren't broken up. Are we? And if he cheated on me does that mean I broke up with him or he broke up with me. Also if another guy ask me out in front of him am I supposed to say yes to make him jealous or-"?_

"_Bella I can only answer one question at a time." Alice said while laughing. "Okay the first answer is no." Suddenly Alice had a vision of me and Bella kissing only I was wearing some strange custom. The vision ended. "OMG! Yay!" Alice thrilled._

"_what Alice?" Bella asked._

"_you and Edward are going to get back together." She thrilled even louder._

"_OMG! Are you serious. YES. Wait a minute. No were not._

"_why?" Alice face fell._

"_He cheated on me with Jessica. Jessica that rumor staring weasel. I never thought he would cheat on me. I never thought we would brake up and now look at were we are now. Or relationship is hanging on a thread." Bella said throwing the blanket over her head._

"_Come with me." Alice said dragging Bella out the bed._

"_No, I don't want to go." Bella said. Alice didn't listen she just dragged Bella off the bed and hoisted her over her shoulder. She carried her down the stairs and into the living room and threw her onto the coach._

" _Alice why did you take me in here?" Bella asked._

"_Because I need to talk with Edward?" Alice said dragging me out of the room._

"_Edward, Bella doe-" I cut her off._

"_I'll handle it Alice ." I told her. She tilted her head to the side trying to see the future. Then she saw it._

"_Aawwwwwwww" She said immediately. "I wish Jasper would do something that romantic and embarrassing for me."_

"_Jasper and Emmet are going to help me with that." I said._

_Alice chuckled." Jasper can be the horse and Emmet would be the fool." Alice teased._

"_Perfect." I said. Me and Alice walked in the room. Bella eyed us curiously. When her eyes flickered to me hurt can into her expression and she looked down. I hated it when my Bella was hurt. Behind all the make up and brattiness was my loving caring Isabella Marie Swan. Bella turned her head to the left and her hear brushed against the skin over her heart. I was surprised, shocked to see a tattoo there. I was in blue and had little butterflies around it. It said my name. When did she ever get a tattoo? _

"_Bella?" I asked still looking at the tattoo. _

"_What?" she said a little bit of acid dripping into her voice. Her eyes cold. _

"_When did you get a tattoo?" I asked. Her eyes softened and then hardened._

"_It's none of your business what I do with my body." She retorted and stormed out of the room. I sighed. She still. It was hard to think the word. She still hated me._

"_Edward no way." Emmet and jasper both said at the same time. They were all referring to the fact that I was about to make all of them dress up as fairy tale characters to get my Bella back. _

"_You got me into this, your going to get me out of it." I said. "Get dressed." I commanded. A while later Emmet came dressed up as a fool, and jasper was a horse. Then something occurred to me. I could just get a real horse._

"_Alice go to Tennessee and get the nicest horse you see." I commanded. Her eyes widened and excitement flickered across her expression._

" _Oh my gosh were getting a pony." she screamed._

"_Shhhh" I commanded. Bella was still up stairs in my room studying. Alice ran out the door ad I hears her start the posh I'd given her. Finally Alice came back with the horse. It was white and Alice had put a pink bow on one of it's ears._

"_Wow Alice it's perfect. Now all we have to do is wait for Bella for exactly the right moment." I said._

"_Pony." Emmet yelled." I wanna ride it, I wanna ride it." He singed like a five year old. _

"_No way is this horse for Bella. Stay away from it." I demanded while Emmet's face fell. Finally, the moon was out and even better, it was a full moon._

"_Let's go." I demanded. I quickly ran into the bathroom to put on my prince custom and we headed out the house to my bedroom window. I lightly threw a pebble at the window and seen as Bella got up to answer it like my Juliet. Her face was completely shocked. A smile crept on her face._

"_Oh my god." I heard her mumble and I began._

"_There was a town fool." I said as Emmet walked out in the fool custom. Bella laughed a little." And a beautiful princess." I said while Alice came out with a Bella mask on her face and riding the horse. "and the king was fairly found of her and loved her more than anything. The beautiful princess had an evil friend named Jessica. Who gave him a dare that he was allowed to choose. The first was to let the beloved princess think that he cheated on her and the second was to stay away from the princess. I chose the first not because I liked to see tears streaming down those big beautiful brown eyes, but because I was to weak to stay away from the beautiful, smart, sweet, caring princess. The relation ship ended and now I am here to ask her for her forgiveness." Bella had tears streaming down her face and she nodded._

"_yes." She whispered. I opened my arms a sign for her to jump into them and she did. _

"_I love you." She whispered and kissed me. Those warm sweet lips that I missed all this time. She parted her lips slightly and I slid my tong into her mouth and she moaned. She pushed back against my tong to enter my mouth._

"_Ugh get a room." Emmet joked. I pulled away from Bella and set her on her feet in front of the horse she patted it and then got on._

"_Is she mine?" Bella asked. I chuckled._

"_yes her names Isabella." I told her. She laughed._

" _Your impossible." She mumbled. After Bella got of Isabella, her and me went up to my room and had a happy ever after._

_The End_


End file.
